<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overinterpretation by Akane_dREam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928054">Overinterpretation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam'>Akane_dREam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kougami Shinya &amp; Tsunemori Akane, Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overinterpretation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>零</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在一大片金色的麦田之中，在翻滚的麦浪之中，朱踉跄着往前跑，往前跑。她想阻止他，她一定要阻止他，茫茫然地眼泪落了下来，他的身影却越来越远。漆黑的，融入远方渐渐变得晦暗的天色——他会消失的呀！他马上就要消失了呀！她不知道如何是好，只能深深吸气，断裂的肋骨似乎随着胸腔的扩张刺穿心脏，疼痛沿着骨骼沿着血管一路逆流而上，冲击声带震颤——</p>
<p>“狡啮先生！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>回答她的只有一声枪响。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“这个社会哪有不孤独的人。”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>看着邮件常守朱忍不住笑出声来，伸了个懒腰，拉出手写板，在佳织寄来的电子请柬回执上“确认出席”的字样旁边画上一圈可爱的花边，想了一想，又添了一只半透明的水母。水母画得有点拙劣。其实她大可以快速地调用一张不管是水母Candy还是水母Tsunemori Akane的图，还会动会说话的，给佳织寄过去。朱画完了水母，点了“送信”。叮的一声邮件发送出去，然后她打开日程表，在佳织结婚的日子做上记号。</p>
<p>佳织知道朱的工作性质，可是又实在是希望朱能够参加她的婚礼，所以特地打听了她休假的日期，将婚礼定在那个时候。佳织提起的时候朱感到万分的不好意思，可是想要参加佳织婚礼的一点私心还是占了上风。</p>
<p>“啊——佳织终于也要结婚了呢——”朱扑了上去抱住佳织，由衷地笑道。</p>
<p>“谢谢。”佳织赧然笑了，捏了捏朱软软的脸颊，“不过啊，朱，什么时候轮到你呢？”</p>
<p>“……诶……”</p>
<p>朱吐吐舌头，调皮地一笑。</p>
<p>“那也要有对象才行啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>朱对于掌控了整个国家的Sibyl系统不能说毫无好感，却也并没有那么多的信任。所以当她听到佳织说起她的恋人是系统推荐的之后，她一时竟说不出话来，无论是赞同的话还是反对的话，她都说不出来。佳织没有注意到她的迟疑和挣扎，只是在夕照之下回过头来，晚风拂动她长长的黑发，漫天的霞光在她身后，将她的面容笼罩在逆光的阴影中：</p>
<p>“呐，朱，不讨厌的话，其实也可以试一试Sibyl的恋人适性判定，赶快找个男朋友啊。虽然以后也是什么时候来找我都可以，可是你还是孤零零的一个人啊，太寂寞了。”</p>
<p>佳织笑得温柔又带一点悲伤。</p>
<p>“公安局的工作很辛苦吧。我总觉得你是不是在那里遇到了什么大事，所以成长起来了呢……”佳织的话里带着迷茫的怅然，“成长不是什么坏事。可是我总觉得你背负着很重很重的东西。一个人的话，就太辛苦了。”</p>
<p>朱愣了一愣，然后很快露出了毫无破绽的笑容——对曾经的她来说，说谎是那么困难的事情，连愚人节玩笑都骗不到人，可是现在的她甚至能够骗过敏感的佳织。</p>
<p>“公安局工作的内容要保密，就算有男朋友也不能告诉，那还要男朋友做什么啊。”</p>
<p>“诶——所以说你是打算在公安局找个男朋友吗？”佳织戳了戳朱的脸蛋，“唔，很有想法嘛，毕竟能进公安局的都是精英，随便找一个长得好看的单身男性就ok啦~”</p>
<p>“——才不是呢！”</p>
<p>朱的回答慢了半拍，笑着和佳织打闹起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>晚上的安排是先进行搏击训练，然后洗澡。吃过饭之后看一会儿深夜新闻再就寝。朱看着新闻里和SEAUn的韩议长握手的厚生大臣，屏幕右上角的时间在香烟袅袅的烟雾里从23:59跳到0:00.要是放在以前，这个时间还不睡觉，反而精神百倍地看新闻，是一定会被爸爸妈妈说的吧。</p>
<p>朱端起投影屏幕旁边的水杯喝了一口。不过现在是一个人住，也没人来管自己，爱怎么晚睡就怎么晚睡，就算想就这样在沙发上睡到天亮也没问题。</p>
<p>因为她是一个人啊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是早上被唐之社的电话惊醒，朱才发觉自己真的在沙发上睡到了天亮。她听着电话，匆匆忙忙地往楼上跑去换衣服，打开衣柜的时候重重打了个喷嚏，差点没听清唐之社的话。</p>
<p>啊，果然是在沙发上睡了那么久，感冒了呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>二</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“没人认可你的正义，没人认可你的愤怒。所以你不去面对信赖和友情，就连自己唯一的容身之所都轻易舍弃，走到这里。这样的你，也敢来嘲笑我的孤独。”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>于是狡啮慎也在SEAUn遇到了常守朱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“怎么一个人就跑来了这里？没多带几个人？”</p>
<p>来到东南亚之后狡啮慎也的烟瘾其实已经减退了不少。毕竟游击队成天东躲西藏，物资不丰富，他也没什么好烟可以抽。朱递给他的那包Spinel味道意外地正，足以勾起很多乱七八糟的回忆。比如会故意去逗宜野座撺掇他吸烟的佐佐山。比如唐之社桌上烟灰缸里的烟头上总是沾着口红印子，每当在一旁吃着泡面的六合塚见了眉头都会一跳。比如总是装作吸烟喝酒无所不能的滕在征陆大叔面前败下阵来的样子。又比如，曾经会被烟味狠狠呛到的少女，现在在逼仄的车厢里，闻着烟草燃烧的味道，竟然连眉毛都没皱一下。</p>
<p>狡啮忽然觉得车子里香烟的味道太重了，于是摇下车窗，将眼圈吐到外面。</p>
<p>“监视官的海外派遣那么难，更别说执行官。”朱浅浅笑着答道。</p>
<p>“总可以派其他的监视官过来吧。”</p>
<p>“人手不足嘛。”</p>
<p>狡啮轻轻叹了一口气，把叼着的烟扔出车窗，一手扶着方向盘，回头看了一眼坐在副驾驶上的朱。朱正拿着狡啮刚才脱给她的衬衫，举在风口等它风干。她身上印着WPS的T恤在水池里被泡的湿透，外面的防弹背心仍然好好的挂在身上——她什么时候变得适合穿这种衣服了？明明当初穿着监视官外套这种老少咸宜的衣服的时候，都总是像个穿着学长衣服的高中生而已。他扭头看向前方坑坑洼洼的道路。</p>
<p>“……你衣服还湿着，会冷，赶快穿上。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>下了车，狡啮带着朱和山姆打过招呼，径直领着她往里走。朱穿着狡啮的衬衫，没有人看出来她作为警察的身份。衬衫确实大了，即使朱在里面穿着防弹背心也还是大了。她把袖子挽起来一截，露出两只纤细的胳膊。</p>
<p>“宜野怎么样？”</p>
<p>“……从那之后就变成执行官了。”朱答得沉静。</p>
<p>“……是吗。”</p>
<p>“狡啮先生才是，在这种地方做什么呢？”朱轻轻笑了一笑，“一个人跑来了，也不多带几个人。”</p>
<p>闻言狡啮一愣，视线飘飘荡荡落到了天边那片盛大的晚霞边。他看着朱红色如同火焰般的霞光如同鲜血般渲染着天空。他习惯性地掏出了香烟点燃，令人成瘾的烟草味道缭绕升腾，安抚着躁动的神经。</p>
<p>狡啮的心并没有强韧到足以承担一切。他是真的累了。累得承受不起同事的信赖，承受不起友人的关心，承受不起他一直追寻的正义。所以他才会离开，离开这个足以令他沉浸其中心甘情愿溺死的地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……起初只是想找个清静的地方而已。”</p>
<p>他回头看了一眼朱，看着那双琥珀色的眼瞳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他那温暖的，柔软的，清静的，被自己舍弃的容身之所，竟然追了上来啊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>三</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“任谁都是孤独的。任谁都是空虚的。已经没有人需要他人的存在。任何才能都能找到替代品，任何关系都能被替换，我已经厌倦了这样的世界。”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>“没事的，我早就有心理准备了。”佳织脸上带着一点无奈的笑容，“你呀，可是在休假的时候都有可能临时跑去上班的人呢，没有休假的时候被派去公干什么的简直太理所当然了。”</p>
<p>虽然并不是视频通话，朱还是对着终端投影上佳织的照片合十低头：“对不起！下次休假的时候我请你吃饭！”</p>
<p>“真的吗？这样的话可能永远都请不成哦。”</p>
<p>“佳织~~~”</p>
<p>佳织忍不住笑了：“开玩笑啦。我的话什么时候都可以哦，有空的话记得抓住机会来约我。”</p>
<p>“嗯！那么就说定了哦！”</p>
<p>佳织笑着挂掉了电话。朱往床上一倒，打了个滚。</p>
<p>朱最后还是没去成佳织的婚礼。那个时候她还滞留在SEAUn，站在滂沱大雨中看着镇压游击队的无人机起飞。东南亚充沛的雨水冲刷着她的脸颊，有些疼痛。她不明白自己为什么要站在大雨中把自己淋得湿透，明明知道不会有人撑着伞走过来，不会有人把衣服披在她肩头，拍拍她的头。</p>
<p>然而即使如此，她当然知道自己不会后悔递出那份出国的申请。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>朱收到“恋人适性结果”的邮件的时候正在办公室里写报告。Sibyl系统并不反对自由恋爱，为了尊重个人权利，也为了节省系统资源，恋人适性的判定并不是强制的，而是要本人提出之后才会进行。朱记得自己在成年的那一天收到一份长长的单子，上面列了她从今之后能够使用的所有厚生省服务，可以一一选择是否需要。她当时并没有勾选“恋人适性”这一项，她还清楚地记得雪问她“为什么不要嘛”时撅起嘴的可爱表情。</p>
<p>她打开了邮件，进度条缓慢地loading着往前爬。朱等了一段时间，看着它加载到一半，有点着急。网络的速度没有这么慢啊，她少有的有些焦虑地敲着桌面，进度条又过了百分之一，从59%跳到60%，十位数字的变化让她小小眨了眨眼，反应过来。</p>
<p>她到底是在期待着什么呢？是期待着结果里出现她想要见到的却不可能实现的名字，还是期待着系统给她另一批她从未见过的人，给她一个陌生的却又“般配”的人选，去填补心里空落落地觉得寂寞的地方吗？那样复杂，细腻，纠缠不清难以言喻的羁绊，一旦缠绕上去，除非用剪子剪断就无法解开，即使重新联结，也不再是当初的那根红线。所以，倒不如将那个位置空下来，倒不如把自己的心空出来，留下无坚不摧的，属于其他人的常守朱。她仍然生存于世，依存着他人，被他人依存着，走在明亮通达的阳关大道上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——独自一人，昼行于暗夜路上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>叮的一声，邮件终于打开了。朱看过去，是厚生省公式化的开头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>常守朱小姐敬启：</p>
<p>       您好！感谢您使用厚生省恋人适性测定服务！您于21xx年x月x日xx时xx分xx秒提交了恋人适性测定申请，结果如下：</p>
<p>……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>熟悉的日期让朱扶住了额头。啊，那个时候佳织借走了她的手机，还回来的时候脸上还带着一点得意的笑容。她原本以为只有雪才能做出这样的事情来呢。佳织是有多担心她嫁不出去啊。可是一个人又有什么不好呢。</p>
<p>“前辈。”霜月走进办公室，打断了朱的思绪，“局长叫你。”</p>
<p>“我知道了。”</p>
<p>朱伸了个懒腰舒展舒展筋骨，站起身往外走。走的时候宜野座恰好和她擦肩而过，朱朝他明朗地笑了一笑。宜野座不知道她为什么这么高兴，只得困惑地也朝她笑一笑。他手里捏着几张纸质文件，放在朱的办公桌上的时瞥见了她还没关掉的邮件页面。</p>
<p>他静静地看着那封邮件好一会儿，在霜月没有注意到的时候，移动鼠标把页面往下拖了拖，露出那几个人名来。</p>
<p>然后他毫不犹豫地删掉了那封邮件。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>四</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“但是为什么呢，我无论如何都描绘不出我被其他任何人杀死的光景。”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>在宜野座用枪指住他的那一瞬间，狡啮脑海里没有临死预感时的走马灯，什么都没有。在冰冷的枪口下他躺在冰冷的地板上，冷静地闭上眼，眼前蓦然浮现出来的却是四五年前，身上穿着一件宽大的蓝色监视官外套，胆怯得有点内八字，站不直的双膝紧紧靠着似乎是在互相汲取力量支撑自己，闭着眼睛朝自己扣下扳机的常守朱的模样。</p>
<p>——他一厢情愿地希望宜野座不要开枪。他脑内那个少女的形象太过鲜明太过深刻，倘若真的换成了宜野座的话恐怕自己会笑出来。狡啮觉得死在宜野枪下其实不失为一个好的结局，然而他却想象不出宜野座扣动扳机时自己的表情会是怎样。可是倘若是朱的话，他倒能想到很多很多。五年前她会带着几乎要哭出来的表情扣动Dominator的扳机，四年前她举着左轮的手已经不会发抖——而她上一次用枪指着自己的时候，自己甚至连枪都没来得及拔出来。</p>
<p>多好笑啊，带着这样的觉悟这样的决意瞄准自己的常守朱，却是最不愿意杀他，无论如何都要救他的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“常守监视官说让我全权处置你。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“对你来说，常守监视官到底是什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>常守朱对狡啮慎也来说，到底是什么？</p>
<p>是可以依赖的存在。狡啮慎也可以依赖，可以稍作休息，会替他背负一切的存在。有了她他才能坚持成为一名刑警的天真理想，他才可能在面对不合情理的系统时决不妥协。只有朱，朱能够给他描绘出能够容纳所有人的正义的世界，能够容纳他的正义的，一个乌托邦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……是梦。”</p>
<p>狡啮长出一口气，说出了一个他平时从来不会说的词。不知为什么，宜野座脸上的悲伤里带着点怜悯。</p>
<p>“以后不要再出现在我们面前，不要再让常守监视官背负更多负担了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>狡啮闭上眼笑了。</p>
<p>狡啮慎也对于他想要的东西，大抵都只有一个模糊的感觉，唯有想要活下去的本能最为深刻而清楚地印在脑海里。深谙心理学的他自然不会觉得这有哪里不对，他不会在任何人面前轻易地屈服轻易地交出性命。但是他偶尔又会想，自己要是要死，大概会是服服帖帖地举起双手站在常守朱面前，被她用Eliminator轰成漫天的肉末血渣，轰轰烈烈，一点不剩，脸上带着很久很久没有给她看的温柔笑容，这样最好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可是宜野不让他接近朱。</p>
<p>可是朱不会让他死。</p>
<p>那么又有谁，有办法让狡啮慎也从这个世界上彻底消失呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>五</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“你今后能找到人替代我吗？”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>朱扶着栏杆，在轻柔的晚风中看着深蓝天际的圆圆月亮。月光照得她的脸颊微微发光。狡啮靠近的时候，捕捉到了一丝淡淡的烟味。侧目瞥到旁边放着的，一根燃尽的香烟。</p>
<p>“……染上烟瘾不好。”</p>
<p>朱摇了摇头，“只是放在旁边，镇定神经而已。”</p>
<p>“用什么不好非得用这个。”</p>
<p>“是啊。可是不知道为什么，还是这个最有效。”朱回过头来朝狡啮笑了笑，面上残留着三分调皮的稚气，“而且只有这个牌子的有用呢。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>狡啮一时不知道跟她说什么好。几年不见，她是真的变得能说会道了，变得……比以前更加固执，更加执拗地相信着她所相信的事物，更加像是他所认识的那个常守朱。</p>
<p>朱没有察觉到狡啮无声的怅惘，伸了个懒腰活动下筋骨，然后趴在栏杆上懒洋洋地闭着眼。</p>
<p>“我也试过的呀。试过用别的牌子，别的东西来替代。可是，还是不行呢。不是这个……就不行呢。”</p>
<p>她的声音被风搅散，支离破碎得几乎不成句子，让狡啮差点没捕捉到那里面的一丝委屈。</p>
<p>“我在非法潜入日本的恐怖分子那里，发现了少有的纸质书本——普鲁斯特的《追忆逝水年华》。”</p>
<p>“那是我的私物吧，后来就不见了。萨姆林常常借来看，本来还以为丢了，原来是被他拿走了啊。”</p>
<p>狡啮犹豫了一下，没有拿出香烟，收起了打火机。</p>
<p>“那位叫山姆的人也说过吧，受到了你的指引……狡啮先生，具有像重力一样吸引他人的特质呢。”</p>
<p>“我并不觉得自己能够指引他人……起码在日本的时候，我的言行并没有影响到任何人。”</p>
<p>“怎么会。确实是有人被你指引了啊……所以才会走上现在的这条道路。”朱的嗓音带着不容置疑的却又有些像小孩子闹着脾气就是不愿意跟你说为什么的语气，“狡啮先生就像是一个巨大的恒星，发着光发着热，有着庞大的引力。靠近的话就会被吸引住，不想被拉进去的话，就要一直围绕着它旋转。总而言之，就是脱离不开呢。”</p>
<p>狡啮听了她的比喻只得露出苦笑：“这颗恒星也许并不如行星们想象的……那么值得依靠。”</p>
<p>“……那就没有办法了呀。因为再也不会遇到想要围绕着旋转的恒星了。”</p>
<p>朱直起腰来，回头，琥珀色的眼眸对上冰蓝的瞳，别在耳后的棕色短发被风吹散，柔柔地拂在脸颊边。</p>
<p>“怎么会这么容易就找到替代品呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>六</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“并非擦肩而过，也并非不能互相理解。”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>那是一段短暂的，并行的歧途。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>佳织后来问朱有没有试一试系统推荐的相亲对象，朱一脸无辜地说她那封邮件不知道怎么回事不见了，还没看到系统给她推荐了谁。佳织又问她去国外的见闻，朱又一脸高深莫测地说那是机密，气得佳织用力掐她的脸。</p>
<p>“嘛……其实就是去找了以前的一个同事而已。”</p>
<p>朱被佳织揪着脸蛋不放，还是保持着让佳织气得不得了的傻笑。佳织只好放手。</p>
<p>“怎么会去那种地方找同事啊！国外到处都在打仗诶！你是不是被上司欺负了啊！”</p>
<p>“……诶，没有吧……”</p>
<p>“说起来。”佳织好像想起了什么，“你刚入职的时候不是说有个同事应付不来的嘛，现在那个同事怎么样？”</p>
<p>“嗯……我去国外就是找他。”</p>
<p>“啊？！被派遣到了那么远的地方！”</p>
<p>朱眨了眨眼，看着友人眼中最朴实的对于他人的关心，不由得微微笑了。</p>
<p>“嘛……没事的，他还是和以前一样，很有精神。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>宜野座向她汇报说不小心让狡啮逃走的时候，朱只是撑着下巴看着面前雨过天晴的蓝天。</p>
<p>“不惜袭击宜野座先生也要逃走，这不像他。”</p>
<p>宜野座在心底叹了口气。真是的，一个小女孩，为什么能把事情看得那么透，为什么能把那个人看得那么透，可是她又偏偏摆出一副最最无知的表情，温和地告诉你她不介意。</p>
<p>“……那你觉得他会怎么样呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>狡啮慎也无论如何不会袭击宜野座伸元。假如遇到了宜野座先生被他抓了起来，他会在有机会的时候自己一个人悄悄地逃走。因为他心底始终有一团小小的火，即使所处的位置变化，生存的方式变更，他始终是一名刑警，古老的，陈旧的，却又心怀着永远年轻永远鲜活的，最简单的正义。那正义因为单纯而强大，因为能够守护他人而鲜血淋漓，因为正确而无比遥远几乎无法触及。那正义也许和她信仰的一切都不相容，可是她仍然被那样的正义吸引着，仍然被追逐这一正义的狡啮慎也吸引着，仍然跟随着依赖着牵挂着追逐着深深地爱着——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……那家伙变了。只是个单纯的恶徒，不是值得你执着追求的男人。”</p>
<p>听见宜野座的话朱微微一愣，</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你一点都没有变。嗯，我放心了。”</p>
<p>她却恍惚间记得自己曾几何时这么说过。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>七</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她明白他的正义，她明白他的愤怒。他明白她的信仰，他明白她的坚持。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然而她和他依旧走上终其一生无法相交的殊途。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>